the hardest types of hunts
by kamikazy
Summary: "Thank you, you've saved me." the winchester brothers get a hunt which seems normal, you're every day vengfull spirit, but what if that spirit isn't what it seems?


SN: The hardest type of hunts

Sam and Dean walked into a small motel room; they had payed for the night.

Sam asked "Dean, what is the hardest type of hunt, you've ever been on?"

Dean was now curious about why he was asking but decided to answer "My first Solo, because I had no idea what I was doing, I mean sure I've hunted before, but I was usually with dad or Bobby, why do you ask?"

Sam sighed "No, reason, it's just that I think that the hardest types of hunts are Vampires."

Dean lifted his eyebrow, and stated "Vampires, really, that's the hardest types of hunts, seriously, I would have said Spirits, but hey whatever floats your boat."

Then Sam's phone went off,

"Hello?" he asked,

About a minute later Sam stated "Dean, we have another case, a spirit is haunting a family, mainly the family's three year old daughter; Berlynn Anna-Marie Dawn Smith."

Dean asked "A spirit?"

Sam nodded then stated "I'll pack, you start the car."

Dean nodded in agreement, as he pulled on his leather jacket and tennis shoes. His eyes caught his brothers and they agreed that Dean would drive there and Sam would drive back or whenever the driver would get tired, whichever came first.

"Ready to go?" asked Sam, as he tossed his brother the keys to their beloved Impala.

Dean stated "Whenever you are bitch."

Sam sighed "Then let's go jerk."

They started the car, and Sam asked "Dean why do you think that the spirit is haunting the kid?"

Dean sighed "I don't know, where are we going, weirdo?"

Sam stated "Wayne, Oklahoma."

Dean replied "Never heard of it."

Sam answered "Small town, beautiful place, the kids can go walking or bike riding without worrying about getting snatched."

Dean nodded "Sounds a like a nice town."

Sam smiled "Yeah, it does, but really humid though."

Dean asked "Hey, Sammy how do you know about this town?"

Sam sighed wistfully "Jessie."

Dean asked "Jessica, what does she have to do with this?"

Sam stated "When Jess and I first started dating, we went to Wayne, for summer break, so I could meet her folks, lovely people, they actually left their house to me and Jess being that Jessica was an only child and had no cousins or aunts and uncles, and her folks couldn't have any more kids."

All Dean got out of this is that they possibly had a place to stay.

"So, what type of spirit are we dealing with?"

Sam stated "Vengeful, god Dean, we need to get there fast."

Dean nodded and sped up so he went fast enough to get there but slow enough to where he wouldn't catch attention, because the last thing he need was a ticket.

About an hour later they pulled up to their destination,

Dean asked "Is this the place?"

Sam answered just by rewording Dean's question "This is the place."

They knocked on the door, and a little red head opened the door,

Dean stated "Hey, kid what's your name?"

The child answered "Berlynn Anna-Marie Dawn Smith."

Sam looked at Dean before saying "Hi, Berlynn, my name is Sam and this is my brother Dean, where are your parents."

Berlynn answered "The not here lady killed them."

Sam asked "What's 'the not here lady'?"

The girl looked around as if she was afraid someone might hear her before asking "Do you believe in ghosts?"

Dean stated "Yes we do, we get rid of them."

The girl asked "Like 'Ghostbusters'?"

Sam smiled "Yeah like Ghostbusters."

Dean asked "Can we come in?"

Berlynn nodded and stated "Sure, make your selves at home, we have juice and milk in the fridge and also water too."

Sam replied "Thanks, Berlynn but we actually came to figure out why the 'Not here lady' killed your parents."

Berlynn answered "This may seem weird but, I don't think she's actually evil."

Dean asked "What do you mean?"

Berlynn answered "If it wasn't for her, you'd be talking to my parents and not little ole me."

Sam then noticed bruise on her arm and asked "Berlynn how did you get that bruise?"

Berlynn answered "Momma, she hit me because I was watching TV."

Dean was appalled 'This kid's parents hit her because she was watching TV?'

Sam asked "Why did your momma hit you?"

Berlynn answered "I don't know, my parents always hated me, I blame my red hair."

Dean inquired "Why, do you blame your red hair?"

The girl blinked her bright baby blues and stated "Dad always told me that 'Gingers don't have souls' you hear it enough you start to believe it."

Then Sam took out the EMP and stated "Well Berlynn 'the not here lady' is officially gone, it looks like you where right she was just trying to protect you."

Berlynn smiled then frowned "What now, I can't live by myself, and I don't have any family and I don't want to go into foster care or an orphanage."

Dean and Sam shared a look and stated "Well squirt it looks like you're coming with us."

Berlynn stated "Really?"

Dean answered "Really, really."

She smiled and went and got some stuff together, enough clothes to fit in a duffel bag and a coloring book and some crayons.

They made sure they got her car seat and Dean asked

"Hey kid, won't people wonder where you're at once they notice that you're parents are dead?"

Berlynn answered "No, I supposedly don't exist."

Sam replied "Legally, you mean?"

Berlynn nodded "Yeah, and I gathered everything I owned, which includes a coloring book, some crayons, two outfits and a stuffed animal."

Dean stated "That's everything you own?"

Berlynn nodded then began to yawn, where she eventually fell asleep.

About a minute later Sam lifted his eyes to check on Berlynn and notice that she was gone, and then the two brothers heard a voice in their heads.

"Thank you, Sam and Dean Winchester, you've saved me. You could have left me there to rot, but you didn't why?" the voice obviously belonged to Berlynn, Dean and Sam thought

'It's our job, to save people.'

Berlynn repeated "Thank you, I can finally rest in peace, I'm sorry I lied there was no spirit, I killed them, I killed my parents, just like they killed me, not everything is black and white, there are some gray areas, but some shades of gray are lighter the others."

Dean looked at his brother and the two caught each other's eyes for a second before Sam stated "Dean?"

Dean asked "Yeah?"

Sam stated "I change my answer from earlier."

Dean questioned "What is it now?"

Sam replied "The hardest hunts are the one involving children."

Dean nodded in agreement.

AN: Hey it's Ire, this is my first supernatural story that's not a crossover, and my first intentional oneshot. Please read and rate and if you like it I might update,

Best of wishes,

Ireland523325


End file.
